Mission: Youthful kunoichi
by Miyu-sama
Summary: Okay, this one will be my first longer than a oneshot fiction and it’s about Gai having a seriously insane idea for his team. Supposed to end with NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

Mission: Youthful kunoichi

Okay, this one will be my first longer than a one-shot fiction and it's about Gai having a seriously insane idea for his team. Supposed to end with NejiTen.

Disclaimer: I know, I know… me no Naruto, me only fanfiction like this.

It was a wonderful morning in Konoha, the village of the hidden leaves. The sun was shining, some birds were chirping and the training ground was in complete silen-

"A youthful morning, my youthful and enthusiastic students! Our sensei has a youthful mission for you, which you have to youthfully fulfil!" Maito Gai exclaimed at his youthful students. Neji, Tenten and Lee were on their training grounds, Gai had ordered them to come there yesterday, for telling them something especially youthful. Now Tenten was a bit disappointed. "Ano… Gai-sensei. You told us it would be especially youthful, but it's only a mission. We get them like… everyday." Neji nodded ever so slightly and even Gai's allround admirer Lee agreed with his team-mate. "My youthfully blooming team-mate.." Tenten flinched at this, Neji rolled his eyes a little. "… is right, Gai-sensei. What is so youthful about this mission?" Gai smiled his brightest smile at this, which startled his students (except Lee) for a few seconds, then asked: "I assume that you have heard of the spring ball?" Lee's eyes began to sparkle and he cried "Yes, Gai-sensei, I have seen all those posters of that big celebration of youth!" "Hn." Neji responded and Tenten just nodded. "You will be there, too, my youthful students." Gai then stated smiling. "What?" Tenten was shocked. "That is a dance party… it's… it's horrible! And you'll have to be dressed up!" The brunette tried her best to convince her sensei that sending them to that ball would be the worst decision he would ever make in his entire life, but unfortunately he didn't give a damn on her complaints. Out of a sudden, Neji spoke up: "Sensei… on a ball, the men wear tuxedos or smokings, right? That's being dressed up for men. For Tenten not being a man, she will have to dress up like a woman does. That means she will have to wear a dress and you know that Tenten…" He frowned, his sensei's smile had hit his eyes. "Tenten, my youthful student, I know you don't like to wear dresses, or other girly clothes, but you will have to wear a dress. And to make sure that you will do, your three's task will be to find the perfect dress for Tenten." Before anyone could protest, the adult in the green jump-suit was already miles away, the team heard something like "Either I'm far away of my youthful team or I'll ran on my hands to Sunagakure!" "I will so beat him to a bloody pulp as soon as I'm Jounin, too. You're lucky, Neji, he can't order you around… you're a Jounin already." Tenten said to her white-eyed team-mate. The Hyuuga prodigy shook his head. "You're wrong… I have to fulfil his orders until Tsunade-sama makes me the team-leader. And this won't be any sooner than five years." The sixteen-year-old replied. "Come on, my youthful comrades! Let's find a dress for Tenten-san!" "I told you to not call me that, Lee!"

Finally the trio reached the mall. "Now, where do we find a dress?" Tenten questioned the boys. When no-one answered Tenten turned around. Neji grinned and Lee looked… sorta frightened. "Nani? What's the matter?" "Tenten.. you are a youthful flower… an elegant doll… you are supposed to know where you buy girl clothes… you are a youthful woman…" Lee whined. That was to much. Tenten couldn't hold her temper any longer. "Rock Lee! I'm not a damn with pink ponies and fairies spoiled princess, I'm a Konoha kunoichi for Kami-sama's sake. And I don't want to wear a damn dress! No! I won't. I refuse to, I'd rather die than-" "Calm down, I've found something useful." Neji interrupted the cinnamon-eyed chuunin's outburst. "Over there is a boutique. Maybe we find something there." The other two glanced over to the shop. There stood a girl in their age in front of it, probably even a year younger. / That's my OC; I just needed to put her in here/ Tenten stared at the bright pink letters of the store's name "AMAMIYA'S LADY GOODIES" and her left eye twitched, while she was muttering incoherent words: "Pink… huge… lady… no… weapons… scary…" Neji was half annoyed and amused of his team-mate's tomboyish behaviour, amused because she looked like those pink letters wanted to eat her and annoyed because Lee and him had to drag her all the way to the boutique. The young girl in front of the shop greeted them: "Hi, I'm Amamiya Miyuki, and I'm sorta your personal service in this store. What do you need?" "Aren't you a little young?" Lee blurted out. "Lee! Don't be so impolite!" Tenten hissed and kicked him, smiling she spoke to the light blue-eyed girl with the dark blue curly hair: "Please excuse our friend's…" She glared at Neji who had muttered something like "Oh, I know this person?" "…behaviour, he's a bit clumsy at times." Miyuki chuckled slightly. "Never mind, he is right, I've just moved back here. Normally I'm a kunoichi, that's my big sister Yoko's store I'm looking after. Oh, sorry, I'm totally rambling right now, how can I help you?" "My team-mate needs a dress." Neji stated simply. Tenten could have killed him for his stoic attitude, but she knew he was stronger than her, therefore she just mumbled some curses under her breath.

Miyuki had lead them to the dress section of the boutique, which was bigger than it looked from the outside, Tenten would have gone lost if she was here alone, she had to admit. "Excuse me, for which kind of event do you need a dress, …?" "Tenten. I'm forced to go to the spring ball." The weapon mistress answered. "Oh, okay, then you have to give me some…" "Miyu-chan? I need your help here!" A voice came from the other side of the store. "Excuse me, guys, seems you'll have to look for yourself. Yoko-nee-chan? Where are you?" With that, Miyuki rushed off to look for her sister. Team Gai sweatdropped. "So much to personal service, ne?" Tenten announced annoyed. "And now, guys? Guys?!" Tenten turned around and burst out into laughter. There he stood, spandex-shinobi-number one Rock Lee, in his perfect tuxedo. "What is so funny?" He asked. Neji shook his head in disbelief. "Lee, has anyone ever told you that you have no style?" The Hyuuga's comment even made Tenten laugh more. "Why so, my youthful pal?" Neji only slapped his forehead and muttered "Idiot." Tenten calmed down after a while and convinced Lee to put the green tuxedo away and just buy a black smoking. The green beast did so and came back with eyes wide as saucers. "Tenten! Tenten! I have the perfect dress for you!"

He hold something light blue up and shook it wildly. Tenten smiled in defeat and approached the light blue cloth in her friend's hand. Neji followed her. As they saw what exactly Lee had in his hands, Tenten blushed and even the prodigy couldn't help but turn a deeper shade of pink. "What? It's nice. And here is a sign that it will help you to let the fire of love burn! That is the most youthful match for Tenten." Neji smacked Lee right on the bowl-cut and a few seconds later, a certain enraged brunette's scream could be heard throughout the whole Fire country: "GAI-SENSEI, YOU'RE SO DEAD! FIRST FOR MAKING ME WEAR A DRESS AND SECOND FOR YOUR MINI-ME NOT KNOWING WHAT LINGERIE IS! I'M SO NOT GOING TO THAT DAMN BALL! LEE PUT THAT BABYDOLL AWAY ALREADY! AND DON'T YOU DARE ANNOUNCE IT AS A YOUTHFUL MINI-DRESS AGAIN OR I'LL HAVE YOU TORN INTO LITTLE PIECES!"

Nope, it definitely wasn't a beautiful and silent morning in Konohagakure anymore. At least not for Neji.

Okay, I know it's a bit silly and maybe totally full of errors, but hell, for a first chapter it's okay, I think. If anyone would review, I would be so touched: 3

By the way, this one will have like three or four chapters, maybe five. I'm also wondering if I should translate my story with the normal pairings (NejiTen, SasuSaku,NaruHina and ShikaIno) in it. If so, let me know in a review!

Bye-bye,

Miyu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- You really don't like dresses, do you?

Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto-san, therefore I do not own Naruto. Damn it, that hurts!

Chapter Summary: Basically, Neji tries his best to stop Tenten from killing Lee. The details? Just read!

Neji sat on a chair he found in front of the women locker and rubbed his temples. 'I am a Hyuuga, damn it. And this is so beyond my levels. Personal note: Don't become too caring. The green idiots might rape you.' He looked down beside him to check if Lee was alive again. 'Seems like he's not…' Right then Lee groaned and rubbed his head slightly. 'Damn, he's awake…' Suddenly Neji had a brilliant idea. He stood up to go to Tenten and obliviously stepped on Lee, who was right back into dreamland. "Hn.", Neji said grinning. "Tenten?" He then asked, looking for his team-mate.

"I'm here." He heard her frustrated voice out of the change cabin. "Come out.", the coffee- brunette ordered. "No." 'She definitely is not in the mood. Why am I the one who has some freaking team? Why do I have to be stuck with some green youthists and a tomboy?! Okay, not that I mind Tenten, it's more useful for kunoichis to be tomboyish, but Tenten acts like those dresses have a killing intent against her.' "Tenten, you need to come out." "Why?", the stubbornness in the female's voice was just too noticeable. Neji blushed, but told the girl the embarrassing truth: "Because I can't get in your change cabin." "Oh, really?", her reply wasn't as sarcastic as it sounded, that was just Tenten. 'When in her life does she ever notice her environment?' "You can come in then." "Finally…" He opened the curtain and stood there, speechless. Okay, if he wasn't Hyuuga Neji you would have thought he's dead, but actually he just didn't move or breath. "Neji?" The brunette waved in front of her team-mate. "What is it?" He snapped out of his shock and looked at her. Tenten's hair was down and what he saw of it, was longer than his own. The dress she wore was way too inviting for Neji's like. Not to mention his shorts suddenly felt tight. Flushing like hell, he turned around. "Neji? Is this dress okay? Neji!" She had followed him in her stunning appearance and had grabbed the shinobi's arm. 'Kami-sama, I never thought Tenten was that curvy… calm down, that is your team-mate… okay, you may add your damn right hot team-mate, but let's not tell that in public.' He shook Tenten's hand off his arm and glanced at her. The dress was strapless and reached barely past the kunoichi's knees. It was tight and you could see every curve perfectly. Neji was sure that every other idiot would drool over her. "How is it?" She questioned. "Too tight." He answered. "I knew it!", the female cried, "I'm too fat! I've got such a boy figure!" She ran back into the change cabin and the white-eyed male felt guilty. "Tenten, you…" "Don't say anything, I'm not going to come out here ever again!" "Don't make me come in there." "Oh, as long as our sensei can make me wear a dress you can break into a girl's change cabin!" "Okay, but don't say it was my fault!" He ripped the curtain open and was relieved when he saw Tenten in her normal clothes. "Give me the dress." "Here. Don't make me wear it ever again." "I won't. You looked too much like Yamanaka in it." Tenten gasped. 'He thought I looked too seductive?' "Was it too…", she blushed, "… tempting?"

Neji was so shocked, he dropped the dress. 'Where did she get that word? Where has her innocence gone?' "Where are you all?? Hello!", they heard a familiar voice and for the first time Neji was glad to see Lee. "Oh, Tenten, that dress looks good on you." Neji slapped his forehead, Tenten growled. "What's up?" "Those are her normal clothes, baka.", Neji hissed. "Oh, you're right. Have you found the right one yet?", the tai-jutsu-master asked. "No. Accept it already, Lee. I won't ever find the right one. I hate dresses!" Tenten's eyes were filled with desperation and left without warmth. "Don't get depressed, my youthful friend! I've got a brilliant idea!", the shinobi in the green spandex suit announced while doing his nice guy pose. The tomboy's orbs widened hopefully. "Tell us, Lee-kun!" "Hn. As if he'd ever even think.", a certain prodigy mumbled, don't think he was jealous, no, he just didn't like to lose Tenten's attention because of any other boy or worse, Lee. Now please make your own thoughts on that one. "Tenten, you don't mind wearing a smoking, do you?" "No, I don't." "Got it? You just wear a smoking!" Neji arched an eyebrow at the euphoric fuzzy-brow. "Lee? Did you ever heard that you're an empty bottle?" "Nope. What I've heard, I'm pretty full." "Full of dumbness, you mean.", the Hyuuga snapped and turned around. "By the way, Gai-sensei wanted Tenten to wear a dress, you forgot?" "Oh, haven't I told you?" "What?", Tenten questioned. "You and Neji, you are both brunette, aren't you?" "Hai… wait, you don't want me and him to… no, Lee, no, no, no!" The weapon mistress squealed. "Where is your problem? You're such a tomboy and he wears a dress everyday. There's no need to worry, my youthful friends, as long as I'm…-" He was cut off by Tenten's fist. "I'm not a damn tomboy, and I won't lose to a creepy dress!" With that she rushed straight into the pink dresses section. Neji followed, but before that he shot a death-glare at Lee: "Be happy that I don't stab people who are already done. This is a traditional Hyuuga robe, not a dress. Hn."

'Ha, tomboy! Tomboy will make you drool, I promise! I will look so drop-dead gorgeous that you'll eat one of your precious spandies for not having seen my beauty earlier! Ha, look, Lee, tomboy Tenten is on the move!' She grabbed a pink mini dress out of the pink hell, while laughing hysterically. "That's too pink, by the way, you act like a maniac." A deep voice was heard from her right. The ninja didn't turn around to answer. "Neji, I'm not fond of the whole dress thing, as you know, but Lee has challenged me. I'm not a tomboy." The male quirked an eyebrow at this statement. "Nope, as far as I know, I'm still a girl. I'm just more practical than other ones. How about this one?" Neji blinked. The dress she held up was half-strapless and also a cruel shade of pink with orange clouds on it. The boy began to grin. "What is it? Have I mistaken a piece of lingerie for a dress?" "Hn. Never knew the Akatsuki had a girls' uniform." "Imagine the blonde wearing that." The kunoichi chuckled and then spoke like Deidara. " 'My orange clouds show only a piece of my extraordinary art, un!' "  No offense meant, I like Deidara, but I could so imagine him in that dress!  Tenten suddenly stopped in her acting. "Neji, there it is! The perfect dress!" The girl had dashed off in the blink of an eye and came back just as fast. "I'll try it. Oh, look after Lee, I think he is crawling to the underwear area…" Neji nodded confused. The only thing he saw of the dress was that it was red. He sat down in front of the locker. 'I wonder what this one looks like… or more exactly, what Tenten looks like… ehm, I mean for being able to use her for distracting a future enemy…' "Neji? I'm ready!"

When his team-mate left the change cabin he felt his heart skip a beat. 'H-O-T! Hit-on-Tenten. Kami-sama, where did that come from?!'

"Neji-kun? Could you help me? I didn't get the dress closed. The zipper is stuck. Please?"

Hopefully it's as good as the other one, but I highly doubt it. And nope, I don't hate Lee. Actually I like him pretty much, but he's so easy to make fun of. At least the NejiTen thing starts to exist.

Byes,

Miyu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay, now the first Dissy in two languages because I wanted to. A) I don't own Naruto. B) Ich habe keinerlei Besitzrechte an der Serie Naruto.

Summary : Another step to the spring ball - again with lovely comments of Lee, tomboy-girly acts of Tenten and in the centre our favourite coffee brunette Neji!

"Tenten… you know that we can see your lingerie?" Neji mentioned after having examined the underwear for two minutes. "Oh my god! Don't touch me, you disgusting pervert!" The girl screeched and pushed Neji's hand away from her back where he wanted to pull the zipper up. She stepped forward, desperately trying to zip the dress herself, but it wouldn't close. "Tenten, just let me help you, I mean, why would I be interested in groping you?" As soon as the Hyuuga prodigy had answered, he mentally slapped himself for it. Tenten shivered, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, when she suddenly stopped that, smiled at Neji and asked in her sweetest high-pitched voice: "Neji-chan, you would never ever call me ugly or manly, would you?" While chirping, she came closer to the boy. Who definitely didn't like his team-mate's behaviour one bit. "Tenten, you know, I just… hey, wait a minute- why is it so important to you what I say or think? And just why didn't you ask Lee to close your dress?"

Tenten stopped and looked at the male next to her, stammering some words, then starting to speak as always again. "Neji, I asked you to do it because Lee is temporarily not in the state to get anywhere near a girl…" She looked worried at her other team-mate who examined a bright pink spandex-suit for women, mumbling some incoherent words which had something to do with a certain Haruno's birthday gift and long moon light walks with Gai-sensei as a guide. "And to the first part: Why shouldn't I? By the way, could you please pull it up now? I want to see what I look like." She smiled. Neji had to take a deep breath in before he answered: "Come over here." "Okay…" The kunoichi approached the shinobi, when she tripped and landed on her front. "Ow!" She whined and stood up. "Neji? What's up? Why don't you look at me? You look pale, you know, I'm worried." Neji had turned around because due to the trip Tenten had lost her dress. Okay, not really lost, it just appeared to lie on the floor and Tenten stood in the middle of it, completely oblivious to the fact that she was in a public area, or rather a boutique, calling out to a boy in puberty while being half-naked. 'Damn this nearly 360 degree view! Note to self, Hyuuga: Never go shopping with Tenten ever again. At least as long as she is such a tomboy.' "Neji, why don't you talk? Am I embarrassing anyhow?" The brown-haired ninja shook his head, while trying to keep his nose from bleeding. 'Kami-sama, send me help! Even a Hyuuga can't take an amount of hotness like that. Hn.' It seemed that Kami was in a good mood that day, 'cause Konoha's one and only green beast returned to his squad. "Ano, Tenten, nice dress!" The bowl-cut wearing shinobi said cheerfully. "Thanks, Lee. Pretty cool Chinese pattern, isn't it. The bright pink suits me, don't you think, I mean-" "Tenten, I don't see any pattern or pink. You wear some black two parted… no-" 'Don't tell her- don't tell ME! Whoever invented lingerie with lace is going down!'

The Hyuuga's thoughts were interrupted by a hysterical outburst of Lee: "TENTEN! WHY ARE YOU STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SHOP IN ONLY YOUR LINGERIE! AND WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO NEJI? DID YOU WANT TO SEDUCE HIM? YOU CAN'T BE TENTEN! OUR TENTEN ISN'T A-" "Jyuuken." The annoyed boy huffed and looked down at the now silent hyperactive. "Tenten, please go and get yourself in some… more appropriate clothing. We have to go." Tenten shook her head. "Why won't you get yourself dressed? I mean, you won't tell me you are going to walk around Konoha in this…?" "No... that's not it. Why do you turn around? You can still see me." For some time, it was dead-silent. "Hn. Just go get dressed." With that the genius walked away, to the shop's exit. "Thank you, Neji… Neji-kun." What a pity, for Neji could neither see Tenten's embarrassment nor could he read her thoughts that moment.

'I wear this dress for you, like my heart only beats for you… if only I could tell you like a girl could… gomen, Neji, that I'm such a tomboy, always loud, happy, manly and without any cute girly attitude…'

Sorry for the long delay, guys, but I had two class tests this week and another two to follow around the next two weeks, so my writing time is very limited and the chapters get shorter, but well, I try my best and hope you won't lose your faith in me.

Now, I hope the chapter was acceptable and at least made you smile, never mind if it didn't, I would like to get to know your opinion as always and bye for now,

Miyu

PS.: I just love the new manga chapter! If I had seen Konohamaru's jutsu I would have melted! And by the way, that does tell that Sakura has still more feelings for Sasuke than Naruto. Omg, I'm worshipping my cannon pairings again… I just imagine Tenten's reaction to the jutsu with Neji involved… that would be more fun, don't ya think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Wasn't, isn't and won't ever be.**

**Summary: Neji on his own, looking for help, also Tenten. Who they ask for advice? Start reading already!**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, but now I have easter holiday- at last! I'm so happy because I have been up to my eyes with work… nevertheless, here I go again, this is the next chapter and I tried to keep them as much in character as I could. As always I would like to hear your opinion to the chappy.**

Why the hell did you leave her there? Neji's inner self kept on asking his outer ego who sat in his room after he had left the shopping mall in a sudden attempt to whatever. 'It is not my fault, who could have known she wouldn't follow us- me, I mean.' Everyone sane could have seen that coming, you're a Hyuuga for Kami-sama's sake. I bet she is sad. Maybe even crying at home… at her cold, lonely home… 'CUT IT! I'M A HYUUGA, DAMN IT AND I SO DON'T GIVE A DAMN ON THE ADVICE OF MY INSANE SECOND SELF!' I see… go ask Lee then. By the way, did I mention that I'm only a figment of your imagination? Neji shook his head. "Speaking with illusions, hearing them answer, asking Lee for help…Anything else to get a bad image??" The Hyuuga prodigy asked himself aloud as he stood up and walked outside again. Right into his cousin. "Hu- oh, Neji-nii-san. Gom- no, that h-hurt." The brunette boy glanced at the lavender-eyed heiress of their clan who sat on the ground in the estate's inner courtyard. Just then he realized that he must have knocked her down. He also noticed that for the first time, Hinata didn't apologize. "Gomenasai, Hinata-sama, I haven't noticed you." He helped her up and wanted to tell her he wouldn't be able to make it on time for supper, but his cousin smiled somewhat knowingly. "I a-asked father to gave both of us p-permission to skip this time." She chuckled slightly. "He wasn't pleased, he made me p-promise to not letting it b-become a habit." The Jounin was surprised: "You- where- why did you know I would stay out? More important, where are YOU going?" Hinata smiled. "D-don't worry, n-not on a date. B-bye, Neji-nii-san!" With that the shy girl ran off to wherever she was heading to. The shinobi couldn't help but smile. He then remembered that he had something to do. 'Lee.' And the courtyard was left in silence.

Tenten had just arrived at her home on the other side of town. She had bought the dress she had announced as the perfect one only a hour before. She stroke over the soft silk. The dress was Chinese style. It was bright red with a golden dragon pattern and it was really tight. On both sides it was slit, so you could see up to Tenten's mid-thigh. She liked it because it showed her more womanly part, not the normal tomboy. The brunette kunoichi stood up and went to the kitchen to make something to eat when the door rang. 'Visitors? Today? I didn't have anything going on for today or… OMFG! The girls! I totally forgot!' The weapon mistress cursed loudly, while she was hurrying to make her apartment up for the meeting and by doing so, she laid the table, put four diet cokes on it and some sesame-dango as well as she tidied up the living-room from the whole girly stuff. After that she ran to open the door. "G- gomen… was in the kitchen, meal cooked… didn't hear you three… oh my…" Tenten panted. "D- don't worry, T-Tenten-chan." Hinata tried to calm her friend down. "Right! Let's start with the ladies' night!" A very energetic Ino squeaked. "Ignore her, Tenten, she's sugar-high. You sure that there is everything okay with you?" Sakura asked concerned, totally in her medic-mode. "I'm..." "Wowwwies! Diet coke! It's spurting! Cool! I'm singing in the rai- oh, no- coke! Ino-ino-piggy-chan wants another raspy-gum! Lalala…" Tenten looked from Hinata to Sakura. "Who for Kami-sama's sake gave her raspberry bubblegum?!" "Not us.", the other females replied. "Who on earth isn't informed about Ino's… Ino's… state when she gets raspberry bubblegum?" The Hyuuga and the Haruno began to smile. "Who?!" Tenten definitely wasn't in the guessing mode. At least not when Ino was squirting brown diet coke all over her white furniture. Immediately her friends' index fingers pointed on Ino. "Oh, life can be ironic." Tenten slapped herself. "Then let's-" "OH MY! BEAUTIFUL!!!! COME HERE LADIES! YOU'VE GOTTA SEE!" 'She wouldn't have…' was all Tenten thought while entering her own room. "Tenten, you've got to tell us something, don't you?" Ino asked seriously. Oh, how much Tenten missed the whole sugar-highness…

'I can't believe I'm doing this…' Hyuuga Neji stood in front of Lee's dojo, his youthful estate, as he called it. He looked around for the twelfth time already, when there was no-one, he decided to go in. "Lee?", He called. "My youthful friend! You come here on important purpose, don't you?" The tai-jutsu-expert sat in the middle of the dojo, eating what looked like instant-ramen. 'Kami-sama, those idiots become too similar…' Neji thought as he recognized this. "What is it? If it's something about youth, I can help." Rock Lee watched his friend sit down beside him and noticed that he had something more difficult, maybe also embarrassing, on his mind. "It's about… I'm not sure how to say that… I'm not even sure if it was a good idea to ask you…" "Girls." Lee simply stated. "What the fu- I mean, excuse me?" "You want my help with girls." "What makes you so sure?" Neji couldn't believe that he should be so easy to see through. "Because you act like the typical hopelessly in love prodigy who has a problem with everything that you can't do perfect from the start, which isn't explained in step-for-step 'Something for dummies'-books, but has to do with relationships or more exactly, emotions." Lee grinned; his ramen was finished. "I'm the typical… why so?" The white-eyed Jounin wasn't very fond of becoming a stereo-type. "I talked with Naruto-kun and Chouji-kun about this. They have watched the same as I have watched between you and Tenten." The bowl-cut noticed a little hint of a blush on the Hyuuga's cheeks. "But, what is your question now?" His team-mate hesitated for another minute. "I don't know how to behave around Tenten anymore… I don't know her nor me anymore… what should I do? I feel like you and Gai are the only one's that are still normal. What do I do wrong?" He described his problem. Lee seemed to think it over for a few minutes. 'I hope he doesn't tell me to do the thing I thought of at the beginning.' The prodigy had surely a good knowledge of human or rather Lee's nature, he learned about the second after this thought.

"I am… what is the problem with it? I have a dress, so what?" The tomboy tried to defend herself from other curious questions of her friends. "And why do you have it?" While Patience wasn't one of Yamanaka Ino's strengths, stubbornness was though. "I… aw, screw it, I'll tell you, just promise me to follow me back to the living-room." "That sounds better." The blonde said confidently. The four kunoichi went back to the living-room, sat down and Tenten began to tell. "… and here we are. I've got the dress, I've got my doubts, I don't know what to do." Tenten ended her report. "Forehead-freak? Hinata-chan?" Ino looked at the other two young women. "I'm in, Ino-pig." "H-hai, me, too." "Okay, tomboy, here you have your very own team of stylists! I'm on your make-up." The Yamanaka explained. "I- I will do your h-hair." The Hyuuga heiress told. "And I'm on your skin, scent and outfit." Elaborated the Haruno on her part of the task. "But it's tomorrow. What will you do now?" "We want to talk about Neji. So-" Ino got interrupted by Sakura: "Hinata-chan, give us a good idea of Neji in the past month up to now." The Bleunette nodded. "Neji-nii-san acts w-weird lately. I-I can hear him speak with himself sometimes. He tends to need more time in the b-bathroom than before, too comb his hair mostly. He u-unconsciously touches my hair and examines it jealously. H-He trains more, when I asked him once, if he was angry about me b-because I am able to win against him easily and still refuse to make the Jounin-exam he answered i-it would all be for the one person he needs to protect the m-most. I asked him, w-who this person was, he nearly gave me t-the answer, b-but then he g-got the point and went away. H-he blushed, I saw! And today, I mean, when I left the Hyuuga compound, he left also, I saw him heading to Lee's dojo. THE HELL I KNEW HE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! STUPID BAKA NEJI-NII-SAN! CALLING ME SHY, IF HE KNEW ME WELL, HE WOULD HAVE NOTICED I'M A FREAKIN' BOMB! THE WHOLE WORLD SHOULD NOTICE ME, I MEAN, I'M… whoops, g-gomen, I overwhelmed a bit." She smiled innocently at her friends who sweat-dropped. "See, Tenten-chan? He is in love with you." Sakura tried to convince the weapons' mistress. "No, that must be imagination." Tenten responded. "H-He blushed. He wouldn't have blushed if I d-didn't know this someone." Hinata added. "That isn't absolutely sure." The brunette retorted. "Okay, you want it… if you don't tell him how you feel I do Mind-transfer on him." Ino threatened. Ino got glared at; hard. "Fine." The oldest kunoichi said through gritted teeth. "I'll tell him. Totally fine with me. Excuse me, I have some duty to be carried out."

"Tell her. She needs to know how you feel." Lee advised. "That doesn't help, baka." Neji sighed. "You need to believe in the power of youth more, Neji-kun." "Oh, I just see it… me in green-spandex? Never!" "My youthful dude, you love her, don't you?" "Hn." "You want to have a relationship with her?" "…" "You need to tell her." The two shinobis looked at each other for mere five minutes. "I need to go. My uncle wanted me to collect Hinata-sama." Before Lee could say anything, the Jounin was gone. The black-haired young man knew that his friend lied, but he tolerated it. It was no lie out of bad intention. Lee stroke over the fur of his squirrel.

"_Youth has a different path for everybody, my little fellow. Tenten's and Neji's belongs to those few paths that lead the same way._"

**Uh, somewhat cliffhanger, oh my. Hopefully, you like it. I'm sorry, no offense to anyone, I just couldn't resist the sugar-high Ino-thingy…**

**Anyways, I'm already planning on my next longer ff so you've been warned that the next could be the last chapter. I'm full of ideas for the end… although I'm sad that this story ends.**

**Bye for now,**

**_Miyu_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, does anyone even look after those disclaimers? Okay, just in case someone does: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only came up with this storyline.**

**Summary: Well, this should be the last but one chapter. Nothing more to add.**

**A/N: So, let's see… this isn't gonna be the last chapter of MYK, but I'm truly sad that it comes to an end. But on the other hand this is gonna be my first completed multi-chapter-fic and it makes me **happy**. Because I normally tend to leave my longer fanfics incomplete. Very bad habit of mine. Oh, to the pairings of the chapter: mostly NejiTen (who would have guessed?), slight SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno. Now the chapter**.

"You think she tells him?" Ino asked the other girls after Tenten left the apartment and her friends alone. Sakura took a sip of her coke before answering. "Don't worry, Ino-pig, Tenten isn't the girl to break a promise. By the way, you threatened her to do so." "T-that wasn't very nice, Ino-chan." Hinata added. The Yamanaka grabbed a dango and examined it. "A good friend has to help. Believe me, it was with good intention that I did this." She stated somehow thoughtfully. "Oh, yeah, threating Tenten to make her confess her love sure makes everything better. Great idea, Ino-pig, why don't you look for Tenten's diary, read it and tell Neji everything, maybe they have a better base for their relationship then." Sakura lectured her best friend. "Unfortunately, Tenten has none." The blonde answered. Hinata fainted from the shock which made Sakura glaring at Ino. "What? I was just joking! It's not my fault that Hinata is that highly sensitive!" The kunoichi defended herself. "Shikamaru, I never understood you more than now… honestly, Ino you're really troublesome at the moment, just go get some cold water, we need to wake Hinata-chan up." The pink-haired ninja ordered.

Meanwhile Tenten had arrived at the usual training ground their team met at. She looked around and wondered where her comrade was. Then it hit her. 'Damn it, I forgot he's at Lee's! Geez, Tenten, where has your good memory gone?' She was about to dash off to the youthist's dojo when she suddenly heard a familiar phrase behind her. "Hn." She turned round, slightly shocked. 'Oh no! Neji! I thought I still got time to think of how I'm going to confess. I need a good idea. I need to come up with something!' "Good evening, Neji. I thought you'd be with Lee." Neji sent her a surprised look. "Hinata-chan told me that." 'Hopefully I was allowed to tell this… why did I give in to confess again? Oh, right, Ino would've used Mind transfer on him.' Neji seemed to be okay with Tenten's statement, but had another thing to ask: "Did you want to train? At this time?" The kunoichi was caught off-guard, she didn't expect this question from the white-eyed shinobi. "I didn't want to train. Actually, I had to be at home." She explained. "Why so?" Neji didn't really care, he just wanted to get more time to think of the right way to confess his as he called them 'embarrassing feelings' to Tenten. A Hyuuga didn't believe in things like love. "Hinata, Sakura and Ino are there. I am not there because I need to go to Lee." The Hyuuga twitched. 'What does Tenten need to do at the idiot's dojo at like nine p.m.? She is a girl. Nine p.m. isn't a time for them to be out alone!' Don't get his thoughts wrong, the brunette Jounin wasn't jealous. He was just worrying about the health of his female comrade. It was all for the team, Hyuuga Neji didn't know more than the pronunciation of jealous, how could he be jealous then?

"Why do you need to go there?" The male ninja's voice was slightly shaking. "I… uhm… you know, that is a bit hard to tell… I wanted to talk to someone there." The hazel-eyed girl uttered. The prodigy raised an eye-brow. "Who is it you wanted to talk to? You know, there is only Lee." Neji didn't quite catch Tenten's subtle message. Speaking of her, she was desperately trying to gather the courage and tell him the whole thing as cool as possible, but she failed. Neji's denseness didn't help her either. Finally it hit the weapon fanatic. She would just lead them to another topic. "Basically, yes, you're right, but still… why are you here?" She queried innocently. Now it was the young man's turn to be caught off-guard. 'Very well Neji, it's time and you don't have any idea how to tell her.' "I was going to go to your apartment." He managed to say. "Oh, so you were going to collect Hinata-chan? That's nice." His team-mate retorted smiling. "No, not really, I didn't even no she was there, I actually came to…" 'Great, now you made a complete idiot out of yourself.' "Neji? Are you okay? You didn't finish your sentence." Tenten remarked. 'Oh, screw it, she won't kill me, right? I'm still stronger than her. And I could still act like this never happened. I'm a Hyuuga and I can do this. If Uchiha couldn't do this, I can do it all the more.' He cleared his throat, then began to speak: "Gomenasai – as I tried to say, I came to tell you something." "Which is?" Tenten questioned wide-eyed. "I have feelings for you." The Hyuuga said in his monotone. Tenten blinked. Once, twice, but it seemed that was all the shinobi had to say. "Oh, that's nice, Neji, really. I'm just wondering… what kind of feelings?" Neji looked at his comrade's warm eyes. They seemed… 'Longing?' He thought amazed.

So amazed that he forgot to answer. Tenten took his glance at her as an order to speak or rather to explain herself. "You know, though I don't really get your statement, I have to tell you something, too. I was going to Lee to talk to you. Now that you're here… well, even if I'm going to destroy every kind of bond we had in the past, I want to let you know. I have feelings for you, too. I felt more than friendship for you recently or rather since the beginning of us being on the same team. By more than friendship I mean… I mean…" The kunoichi tried so hard to finish the sentence, but failed. Her mouth won't let those words come out. The brunette looked at the floor, felt Neji's eyes on her small figure. Neither he nor she spoke a word, until Tenten's voice made two bitter conclusions: "I guess I'm a dreamer. Thinking you would really feel the same. I'm the tomboy after all. Who tends to have a girly side at the wrong moments. You know, I'm not mad. Not at you, I mean." She turned round and began to walk away, when she heard Neji. "I may chose the wrong words. I wanted to say… I love you. Though I don't know anything about love or romance." The Jounin's usual monotone wasn't different to every other time, but he avoided Tenten's eyes. Therefore he was surprised as he felt something warm wrapped around him. "I love you, too." He heard the girl whisper. And for the first time in life, the famous "Hn.", of Hyuuga Neji really had no meaning. "You know what? I knew you won't be romantic, Neji. That might be the only thing where Lee is able to beat you." Although Tenten was laughing at him, Neji didn't care. He smirked and looked at the girl beside him.

They had sat down by now, leaning against a tree. All of a sudden, Tenten asked: "Neji, I know this goes a bit fast, but wouldyoumindtokissme?" She was so red she would've competed a tomato. "I would like to hear the last part again, slowly." The Hyuuga prodigy ordered. The hazel-eyed ninja calmed herself down before she repeated as the boy wished: "Would you mind to kiss me?" By now they were both blushing madly. "I wouldn't. Do you want me to kiss you, then?" Tenten began to chuckle. "Of course I want, ba-." The weapon mistress was interrupted by a certain young man's lips crashing on hers, awkward at first, but the kiss got more and more passionately. After they broke the kiss due to need of air, Tenten addressed her boyfriend. "If that was our first kiss, I don't want to know how our fist make out will be." The Hyuuga smirked.

"We could test it." He mused grinning.

"Hey! I'm back!" Tenten greeted when she opened the door to her apartment. "Girls?" "We're in your bed room!" She heard out of the said room. She waved Neji after herself: "Come on. Or did you bring your pyjama to stand here tonight?" "Girls? I've someone with me, do you mind?" "Nope, we've got a surprise for you, too." Ino replied. Tenten opened the bed room door. In there were her futon, together with seven others. And not only Sakura, Ino and Hinata, but also Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto. "We have invited the boys over, do you mind?" The girls gave their friend their best puppy-dog eyes. "I bet it was more an Ino invited the boys other, ne? I know I shouldn't allow you that, but well, why not?" "And who is your someone-with-you?" Sakura queried. "Hn." Neji appeared in the doorstep and Tenten looked at him questioningly. When he nodded, she smiled. "My boyfriend Hyuuga Neji." Before anyone could react, Hinata insisted: "Neji-nii-san is… Kami-sama!" After that she fainted, hell knows why now. "Congratulations." Sakura, Ino and Naruto cheered and Naruto even gave a thumbs-up. Sasuke just nodded and looked thoughtful at Sakura which no-one noticed. "You're whipped." Shikamaru commented which made him get hit on the head by Ino. "I guess we'll get much sleep tonight, won't we?" Sakura asked. "We're just changing, okay? Wait before you do anything!" Tenten ordered and dragged Neji out of the room.

Meanwhile the whole group was discussing. "You owe me thirty bucks, Ino-pig!" Sakura announced triumphantly. "Yeah, no need to let the whole world know it! How could I know that Tenten was so fast in relationships?" "C-come on, it's not the first t-time, Neji sleeps here." Hinata mentioned. "Oh, you're awake again?" Shikamaru noticed while resting his head onto the other arm. "What exactly did you bet?" The Uchiha asked. "If they would be as fast as Temari was with that one Mist-guy or more like me and Sai. What did you say Hinata-chan? Neji tends to stay here overnight often? Really? Interesting." Sakura's answer let the Uchiha fell deep in thought. 'She was together with that weird smiling guy? She needs to tell me that sometime.'

If only Sasuke knew that Sakura and Sai had a fake relationship… if only Sasuke knew.

**Okay, it was not the last chapter, but the next one should be. Anyways, how did u like this one? Good? Bad? OOC? I'm going to use the pairings at the Spring ball next chapter, therefore I needed to introduce them here.**

**Bye for now,**

**_Miyu_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I would like to, though.**

**Summary: As always, our beloved new couple stands in the spotlight. What will happen at the Spring ball, now that their true feelings are revealed? And will Spring's Ball help to let love bloom between the other ninja?**

**Oh, I'm rambling again, just remember to tell me, now on with the last chapter of Mission: Youthful kunoichi. Beware fluff!**

"Phew, safe." Tenten huffed and wiped invisible sweat off her forehead. Neji and her stood in the living-room where Tenten's wardrobe was. "Gomen, Neji-kun." She addressed the brunette beside her. He looked at her surprised. "Why? You did say that there would be the other girls and I was okay with it. For your information, it's not the first time I'm here. I'm used to your strange universe." The Jounin grinned as he watched his twitching team-mate. "My universe is not strange! It's not my fault that my friends are strange! And it's not my fault either that y o u r friends have come here, too. But I do apologize for this." She wasn't angry, she just couldn't stand Neji teasing her. "It's okay, Tenten, see, normally I would have had a meeting with them today at Nara's, you know, I cancelled it because I had plans to work on my absolute defence." Tenten chuckled. "You guys do sleepovers? What things do you talk about then?" Neji glanced at her somewhat embarrassed. "We don't really talk about stuff." He uttered then. "Aw, Neji, that's nothing to be embarrassed about, I mean your boys and all…" She tried to make him feel better.

Neji hadn't been embarrassed. At least not about that. He felt guilty, that's all. Because he had lied to her, but he had promised not to tell anyone. 'Damn the boys stupid antics. Now I have to lie to my girlfriend because they want their crushes to be oblivious. If that comes out and Tenten gets angry with me, I'll so kill them.' He thought pissed. "Ah, here it is. My pyjama." "Okay, I'm going to change somewhere else, okay?" Neji said. "Alright, see you with the others then." Tenten replied. With that, Neji walked out and closed the door. Tenten sighed. 'Maybe I should have kicked them out… nah… I'm a good girl, I have good manners. Neji didn't seem angry, but I bet he didn't tell the truth about their sleepovers… maybe he didn't want to tell… whatever, everyone is allowed to have secret's… damn why doesn't my tank fit? Oh, wrong…' She thought a lot while changing into her sleeping clothes: An olive tank top and dark-green jams. She then went to her bathroom to brush her teeth. After that she used some mouthwash, pulled her hair down and headed to the bed-room. When she opened the door, seven pairs of eyes were on her. Tenten felt queasy, she never really liked to be life and soul of the party. "Who are you? Long-haired girl?!" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Yeah, what happened to Tenten and Neji?" Ino snarled. "Troublesome intruder." Shikamaru muttered. "A- ano, that is…" Hinata tried to tell, but was cut by Naruto. "I'll protect you, Hinata-chan." 'Why don't they recognize me? Am I so different with my hair down? They should identify my chakra or- omg, I'm so dumb, I deactivated my chakra… oops!' Suddenly she felt a touch on her head. Someone kissed her. "You're even more beautiful with you hair down, Tenten." Neji had shown up behind her and half-hugged her.

"Awwww, cute!" The other girls squealed watching the blushing Tenten. "Hey, moment that is Tenten?!" Naruto and Ino asked then. "I t-tried to tell you, b-but Naruto-kun didn't l-let me." Hinata spoke softly. "Gomen, Hinata-chan!" The fox-boy hollered and tackled the poor Hyuuga heiress in an attempt to hug her tightly which caused her to faint. "Why does this girl faint every time I touch her?" He then stated. The whole group sweat-dropped. "So, what do we do now?" The Yamanaka questioned. "We could watch horror-films." The male blonde suggested excitedly. "I think I have none here." Tenten mentioned. "Ah, come on, let's just do the routine and play truth or dare." Ino made an representation to her own question. "How troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled. "I'm fine with that, as long as we don't play 'Seven minutes in heaven'." Sakura expressed her opinion. "Hn." Sasuke and Neji agreed. "What is Seven minutes in heaven?" Naruto queried innocently. "You get in a wardrobe or something with a person of the other gender for seven minutes and you should end up kissing with that person. I don't like this game either." Tenten explained. "Hey, why don't you like it? And where do you know it from, Sakura?" Ino fired questions at her best friend. "I don't want to talk about it… Tenten and Hinata know, though." The pinkette blushed. "You told them and not your best friend? Oh, you disappoint me forehead-girl! Still, then Tenten has to tell me!" The blonde begged. "Why me? I don't want to." Tenten clarified. "Okay, okay, it was at Temari's birthday party. I got Gaara and I don't want to talk about it, okay?" "Kami-sama, forehead! How is Gaara as a kisser?" Ino pestered. "I didn't kiss him. Let's just say, we talked and that was it. I don't like this game cause it makes people do strange things." The Haruno cleared the situation. "B-" Ino wanted to say something else, but got interrupted by Sasuke. "Didn't you want to play truth or dare?" He asked. "Troublesome woman… here's a bottle." Shikamaru handed his team-mate a bottle which she began to spin around.

Then it finally stopped, it ironically landed on Ino. "So, Ino-pig… truth or dare?" Sakura's voice frightened the teens a little. "You're not angry, forehead, are you? I'm just curious, you know me… dare." Ino rambled. "Who has a dare for Ino-chan?" Tenten wanted to know from the others. "What about this one?" Naruto whispered something to Tenten. "I didn't know you could be so intelligent, Uzumaki." Neji who had listened in told the kitsune. "Okay, Ino, we dare you to kiss the person you like the most out of this room… but you have to be in underwear." Ino blushed crimson-red. "You can't make me… that's perverted! I am not a slut!" The blonde kunoichi whined. "Got you, Yamanaka, this dare was only a joke to let you feel Haruno's pain when you asked her those questions, your real dare is to tell someone out of this room what you've always concealed." "Is that even a real dare… well, better than the first…" Ino announced and walked to Shikamaru who looked astonished. "That is nothing you should be too proud of, Shikamaru." She expressed before leaning in and whispering something to him which made him flush like hell. "Must be something very interesting, don't you think, Hyuuga?" Sasuke grinned. "Hn." He also grinned and looked at Naruto who nodded knowingly. "Well, let's be not to cruel and go on." Tenten said and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Hinata. "We can't take her, she isn't awake, is she?" The weapon mistress wondered aloud. "Oh, she is awake, I can sense her chakra. Come on, Hina-chan, don't be a cheater." Sakura teased her friend. "Aw, m-man… okay… I w-want truth." The Bleunette ordered confidently. And before anyone could stop him, Naruto asked her the question he never got an answer for. "Why do you always act strange around me, Hinata-chan?" The lavender-eyed girl battered with her eyelashes, then she began to speak. Loud and clearly, without any stuttering. "I don't want to act strange around you. I know that it makes you think I'm a weirdo or something like that. Actually I am not weird. I'm just… shy. Everyone has reminded me of that, day after day, since I was little. My father told me I was weak and that I could die, my little sister doesn't respect me anymore, Neji-nii-san… well, I just got more and more intimidated. And when I met you, you were the first one who didn't judge me or thought that I needed to be handled with kid gloves. I thought that you were really unique and I grew to…" She paused, a vein popping in her head. "What's up, Hinata-chan? I want to know what's with you and me." Naruto pouted. "I would like to go on, but I have the strange feeling that somebody uses it for blackmail." The others looked around surprised. "Hinata-sama, I have every faith in you, but, don't you think-" Neji wanted her to think it over again, but Hinata wasn't in a good mood. "Neji-nii-san, hush! I've found out…", her eyes got a mad glint like Sabaku no Gaara's for a moment, "Ino-chan, give it to Hina-chan. It will be better, believe me." Ino shivered while handing her friend the record. "H-have you ever seen her so e-evil, f-forehead?" She asked her best friend bewildered. "No, I guess, she's just PMS-ing, no need to worry, I've seen worse. And still waters run deep." Sakura retorted. "Well, where was I? Oh, yes, Naruto-kun, what I wanted to say was…", the heiress bent over to the fox-boy and whispered something to him which he blushed to. "Really? I'm a lucky man then, ain't I? Oh, Hinata-chan, did you notice that you didn't stutter? Your voice sounds so beautiful! But the stuttering is cute, I suppose. Oh, are you sure about me? Not that you leave me for Teme." The kitsune rambled. Hyuuga Hinata giggled. "No, of course, I won't. B-but what do you feel for m-me?" He looked at her, pointing to his eyes. "Look me in the eyes, Hinata-chan, look deep down. What do you see?"

"Clear, honest cerulean which could make me do anything?" The Bleunette mused aloud. "I'll tell you: There deep down in my eyes my heart can be seen. And you know what? There's your name engraved." Uzumaki Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Aw!" The girls sighed happily for Hinata's luck and Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Dobe, that was one of the most intelligent things you ever said." Sasuke teased him, inwardly jealous that Naruto could open up that easy. "Romance is troublesome. Women are troublesome. Ino is trou- ow, what was that for?!" Shikamaru groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head. "No-one here is more troublesome than you!" Ino snapped. "By the way, I'm tired… what about going to sleep?" The Godaime's pink-haired apprentice asked yawning. "Hn." "As long as I'm with my Hina-chan…" "Yeah, forehead." "Finally something less troublesome." "Naruto-kun, you make me blush…" "Fine, I'll turn the lights off. Goodnight, Neji-kun." With that Tenten turned the light off and gave Neji in the security of the darkness a long awaited kiss.

----------------------- The next day ---------------------------

Tenten was awake first. Of the four girls, that was. The guys weren't anywhere to be found. 'That's strange. Maybe they had a mission or something… oh wait, today's the ball, Hokage-sama wouldn't give them missions then. Just look around, maybe Neji-kun has put a note somewhere.' She thought and got up. She rolled her futon up which had been positioned on her bed. 'Good thing I don't have sleepovers too often, my back's so aching…' When she had put it under the bed, she left the room and went to the bathroom, just to be safe, she locked the door. After a cold shower with her favourite cocoa shampoo she immediately felt better, not to mention her back. 'I should tell that to Sakura, she is a medic-nin, maybe this helps other people… though it is ridiculous that cocoa is good for sore backs…' Sometimes Tenten's mind was really crazy. She shrugged it off and brushed her teeth, combed her hair and went to her wardrobe. "What should I wear?" She cried out desperately. "Maybe just staying in your bathrobe? Ino-pig, Hina and me will just go home and grab our things, shower and then come back here to help each other get gorgeous." Sakura stood in the door, in her clothes from the night before and sipping coffee. "Maybe. You know where the guys went?" The weapon mistress questioned, holding back a yawn. "I was up earlier this morning, when the guys went off, Sasuke-kun told me, they had something to carry out. He apologized for waking me up, but I said it was okay. Neji seemed somewhat sad that you weren't awake. You mind to tell us-" The cherry blossom was cut off by a blonde blur tackling her from behind. "Forehead! You're alive! I dreamt you were killed by a giant bumble-bee!" Ino burst out. "A-ano, Ino-chan, that was just a dream. You had raspberry gum yesterday, remember? It has b-bad influence on you." Hinata had appeared in the living room, too.

"Whatever, Ino-pig, get off me! I can't breath! And why don't you dream that anyone else dies in a strange way? I mean, every other person in your dreams dies normally, but I'm always either shot by Barney, cuddled to death by Orochimaru or drowned by Tsunade-shishou's sake!" The pink-haired exclaimed fake angrily. "Mou, the bumble-bee one is at least something new." Tenten teased. "Come on, Sakura-chan, it wouldn't be Ino, if she wouldn't dream strange things about you, don't you think? I mean, you've always had an interesting friendship." "Yeah, guess, you're right. Ne, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked her best friend calmly. "Of course! You know what? I would give you a Lee-Gai hug now, if that wasn't just so creepy!" Ino replied, making all girls laugh. "I don't want to ruin t-this moment, guys, but it's already t-ten now." Hinata interjected seriously. "What?! Really? Okay, we have to go! We're back in two or three hours! Be prepared! Omg, what will I do! Only two or three hours to grab all those things! I'm so doomed!" Ino shrieked hysterically, dragging her two friends behind, slammed the door shut behind her, only to come back three seconds later, screeching "See ya!" and stomping off again. Tenten shook her head. "And I thought Neji had no knowledge of human beings… well, never mind. I need coffee!" She had been craving for her drug since she had seen Sakura sipping on her own mug. The brunette put on the coffee machine, chose an extra-strong espresso and looked in the fridge, thinking of her breakfast. 'I need more than just an apple today. I'm freaking hungry!' Tenten had no idea why, but she felt like starving to death. "Oh, thank heaven! Fruit salad! Strawberries covered with chocolate! I'm saved!" She cheered when she pulled out the announced things and began to eat them.

Exactly at three o' clock the other girls knocked on the door and greeted their friend. "I'm so excited, you, too?" Ino squalled. "I'm more nervous that I'm not prepared. I mean, you look all so pretty and I have pink hair and a wide forehead…" Sakura said sadly. "Come on, Sakura-chan, you're totally gorgeous, I'm a tomboy, what shall I say?!" Tenten consoled her friend. "Aw! Tenten you're so cute! And you'll look stunning, I promise!" The Hokage's apprentice hugged the cocoa-eyed kunoichi. "Hey, forehead-girl, stop that, you ruin her body! Besides, I think you'll end up in the next Icha Icha in this position." Ino stated smirking. "Why so?" Tenten and Sakura asked in unison. "L-look down at you." Hinata emerged, stifling a laugh. The two hugging girls did so and released each other blushing. You couldn't blame anyone who comes up with bad thoughts if a girl in a tight miniskirt and the other in a half open, underwear exposing bathrobe hugged each other tight, even if it wasn't supposed to look that inviting, could you. "Hey, guys, it's not that embarrassing! I just don't want your sweethearts to think you're lesbian or I don't know. Let's start, shouldn't we?" Ino asked cheerily. "Yeah!" The other ninjas screeched and they entered the living-room. "What have you brought?" Tenten addressed her friends. "I have my clothes and the hair products for all of us. I t-think, I'll begin with Ino's hair, then Sakura's, then yours and mine in the end." Hinata informed the group. "I have all the make-up I own in this suitcase!" The Yamanaka pointed on a big silver metal suitcase by her side. "And I have some self-made perfume's with me, and special creams Tsunade-shishou has given me the recipes for. I'll also help each one of you to make your outfit look even more beautiful with ribbons or bracelets or other accessories I've brought." Sakura reported. "Okay, then how about we start with Hinata and then make our way to me at the end? Meanwhile, I make some lunch, okay?" Tenten suggested. The others agreed and Ino and Sakura got the Hyuuga heiress on a comfy chair, Sakura making her a pony tail to get her long hair out of the way. "Hinata, we go out for a moment to help Ten-chan, would you put on your dress and fix your hair in that time? Ino-pig and I need to harmonize everything with your dress and shoes and hair." The Haruno explained, then grabbing her best friend to the kitchen.

"Ten-chan? What do you cook?" Yamanaka Ino poked her older friend. "You're walking on my nerves, you know that? I try to make pancakes." The brunette Chuunin answered. "Be careful, Tenten-chan, Ino-pig could try to get the pan and flip it." Sakura chuckled. "Really?" Tenten inquired and turned to Ino, showing a spatula. "Look, Ino-chan, this is a spatula, you need it to turn pancakes or fried eggs. You can also-" "I freaking know what a spatula is! Why do you always make fun of me? Is it because I'm blonde?" Ino was in her drama mode, she wasn't angry, it was a typical move between the girls when they were bored. "I'm r-ready!" The blue-haired female's one could be heard twenty minutes later. Tenten stopped putting a big mass of pancakes on a table, Sakura placed the chocolate sauce on the table and Ino just laid the cutlery down messily and fast and the trio walked into the living-room. While Tenten and Sakura only stood in awe, the blonde kunoichi released her very thought. "You're Hinata? Not Miss Universe?" Hyuuga Hinata blushed at this comment. "Ano… y-you make me blush… I'm not that pretty." She replied shyly, twiddling her fingers like she did back when they were twelve and bowed her head. "Dn't be so modest, Hina-chan. Or should I say Hinata-hime?" The brown-eyed kunoichi blinked. "Yeah, I so bet Naruto gets all drooling when he sees you like this!" The pink-haired ninja encouraged the Hyuuga girl. Hinata wore a light lavender halter dress with a dark blue ribbon around the waist and matching lavender high heels. Her long dark-blue hair was put up into a ballerina bun, some tresses adorning her face. To put it simple: Even if you knew Hinata for years you wouldn't have recognized her. "I think I don't have much to do. Your skin is perfect and I have already decided on your accessories and the perfume." The medic-nin told. "You won't need much make-up also, Hinata-chan." Ino smiled at her timid friend. Sakura started, put a lilac behind the Hyuuga's left ear, handing her pearl earrings in the form of rain drops and then a little flakon filled with what she called "moonlight river". Hinata sprayed it and an aroma of lilacs, blue-berries and fir embraced her. "This is… brilliant.", was all the shy kunoichi could say.

"Okay, seems I'm next, ne?" The mind-techniques using ninja queried after having made Hinata up. "Yes, you are. Same procedure, you put your clothes on, and please use this cream before doing your make-up. It makes the skin all fluffy and rosy. If you wonder, it is with honey and peach." Sakura mentioned and handed her childhood friend a small pot. "We're eating in the kitchen." Tenten mumbled and closed the door. "Do you have a date tonight? I was wondering all the time." Sakura revealed curiously. "I wish I had." Hinata and Tenten said in unison. The three girls looked at each other and started to laugh. "You?" Tenten wanted to know when Sakura shook her head, they ate up in silence. "I'm done!" The blonde ninja's voice was heard. "Coming!" The oldest Chuunin retorted. "You told me Miss Universe? Look at y-yours!" Hinata exclaimed. "Whoa, Ino-chan, who do you want to seduce tonight?" Tenten teased with a smirk. "A certain lazy-ass, I guess." Sakura chuckled. "You look really uber gorgeous." "I'm honoured." Ino said smiling. Her dress was a simple light blue strapless one with a petticoat underneath the mid-thigh long skirt with tiny violet bows at the bottom. In addition to this she wore dark blue stilettos and carried a turquoise clutch bag. "A-ano, Ino-chan, that turquoise eye shadow suits you very well. You should use it more often." Hinata advised and grabbed a comb and a brush together with some hair accessories out of the bag she had brought. "Sit down, Ino-chan, I want to dress your hair." While Hinata was concentrating on the long blonde hair and its teasing, everyone watched interested. After that she worked on a messy up-do, unconsciously biting her lower lip. "Hinata-chan, you're amazing! Thanks a lot!" The florist cried out and hugged the lavender-eyed girl. "It's not t-that big a deal, Ino-chan, I just dressed it and put a few butterfly b-barrettes in…" The Hyuuga heiress blushed slightly. "Either way, you did a great job, Hina-chan!" Tenten assured her timid friend. "Yeah, stop being so modest. Here, Ino-pig, with that perfume you'll totally win Nara's heart! It's with daisies and buttercups! I tried to find something that Shikamaru would like and I thought of a hayfield in the sun when I created this aroma. And Shikamaru lies always in the grass, watching the clouds, ne?" She handed Ino the small bottle and said girl used it right then. Her face went immediately brighter and she insisted "I'm in heaven, I'm a pretty pixie princess in heaven.", a few times. "That's not all I have Ino-chan." Haruno Sakura smiled widely; it was the first time in years that she saw her best friend that happy and therefore wanted to make her even happier and called her Ino-chan instead of Ino-pig. "Look at these. Keep them."

Yamanaka Ino gazed at the tiny pieces of jewellery the pink-haired kunoichi showed her. It were earrings in the shape of clouds, made of what seemed like blue topaz. "I could never take this… they must have been that expensive!" The blonde stated. "Hey, you, Hinata and Tenten are my friends, we would do everything for each other, if necessary. So don't you dare decline this offer." Sakura clarified, Hinata and Tenten nodding frantically behind her. "Mou… what would I do without you three?" The mind-transferring mistress asked and put the ear-rings on. "Dieing?" Tenten joked, sticking her tongue out cheekily. "Dun-dun-dun-dun! Our winner is: Tenten!" Ino cheered. "Weeh!" Hinata and Sakura clapped. "Ah, well, I think Pinky's up next." The blonde then announced. "I know, I know, I'll change clothes and I'll call you, when I'm done. By the way, I don't think I can top any of you in the looks." The medic-nin pronounced decisively. "We'll see, forehead, we'll see." Ino answered and shoved Hinata and Tenten out of the room. "You know what? I don't think we should or can compare each other in any way." Tenten said seriously, chewing on a lukewarm pancake. "Why so, Tenten-chan?" Hinata inquired intrigued. "Yeah, tell us." Ino incited curiously. "I don't know… In my opinion you can only compare similar things with each other and we four are the last things I would call similar. I mean, Sakura has pink hair, mine is brown, Hinata's is dark-blue and yours is blonde. Aside from that, it depends on the person who looks at us. There are people who like blondes and people who like brunettes. So, we're all beautiful and unique. Each one in another way and I think the person we want to be acknowledged by will think of us as the most beautiful being on earth either way and that's what counts." The weapon mistress explained and swallowed the last bit of her pancake, sighing contently. "Yeah, you're right. Don't worry, we make Neji all drooling over you!" The 'troublesome woman' aka Yamanaka Ino yelled. "I agree with Ino, t-though I had told it more subtle." Hinata giggled. "How long is forehead going to take? I'm bored to death… no offence, girls." The kunoichi with baby-blue eyes ranted. As if on cue, Sakura called from the living-room.

"Wee! Another Miss Universe!" Tenten couldn't hold back her admiration of the Haruno's outfit. "You make me proud, forehead. See, that's what you get if you're on good terms with Yamanaka Ino: A excellent taste in style!" Sakura's best friend declared. "If Sasuke-san rejects you now, I'll let him beat up by Naruto-kun and Neji-nii-san." Hinata proclaimed. "Uh-huh. He's gonna go down if he hurts you!" Ino and Tenten shouted exhilarated. "Okay, now you've done it… I'm all blushing." The pinkette murmured covering her pink cheeks with her hands. "Oh, come on, get a look into the mirror! You're so going to be Mrs Uchiha!" Ino affirmed her childhood friend. Sakura stared at her reflection. She wore a jade kimono-style dress, with a light pink cherry blossom print all over it. Sakura's back was nearly bare and she smelled like cherries and magnolias. Her curves were emphasized by the way the silk embraced her body. Her feet were adorned by cute pink sandals which were decorated by a pink cherry blossom on each of them. The only jewellery the Godaime's apprentice wore were simple silver earrings in the shape of the Konoha leaf. "Okay, Sakura, I've already decided on how I dress your hair. It won't take long… Actually, Ino can make you up, while I'm fixing your hair. O-okay?" Hinata queried her medic experienced friend. "Hai." The jade-eyed Chuunin answered. "Okay, let's start." Ino shouted cheerily. "I'm getting my dress, okay?" Tenten excused herself and went to her bed-room. As soon as Tenten got there, she closed the door behind her and locked it. "Finally…" She sighed and let herself sink down the door. 'I need a break now. Just thinking. I have the feeling that this is not like me… not in any way… with them I feel so… insignificant. It doesn't matter how often I repeat the whole 'every girl is beautiful in her own way' thing, I just fail to believe it. I know that Neji loves me, I know that he would never have said it without any reason. He thinks I'm beautiful. The other girls assure me that I'm not losing to them in any way, but I am not sure if I have the looks. Am I really the one? Do I suit him? Will I fit the Hyuuga name someday?' Tenten threw her hands up in frustration. She glared at the neatly folded dress which laid on her bed stand and stood up. "Well, come what may, I have to do this, except I had the sudden urge of seeing Gai-sensei performing Sexy no jutsu… ow… go away, mental image… la la la innocent thoughts… yeah?" The brunette stopped her outburst because someone knocked on the door.

"Ten-chan, Sakura-chan is ready now, and you can have our full attention!" The blue-haired Chuunin said through the door. "Just change and come out then!" "Okay… just a second." Tenten responded. 'Prepare yourself world… here's Tenten for you. In a dress!' She thought with dismay, but got the dark-red Chinese dress and her matching sling-backs on nevertheless. "Here I am!" She called out and was surprised to see her three friends standing there, mouths agape and Hinata even let the brush fall down. "Gomenasai, Tenten-chan, but you just look so… different. You should wear those kind of clothes more often." She then broke the facts to the amazed tomboy. "Ten-chan, you consider yourself tomboy? Are you nuts? You look like a lady in this!" Sakura added, whose hair-style was like that of a Geisha. "Yeah, right. You so have Neji whipped there, girl." Ino nodded all along. "You abash me, gals." The chocolate-eyed kunoichi mumbled. "Aw, I am so looking forward to Neji-nii-san's expression when he sees you! Come, I'll fix your hair and make it Chinese style then, too. And I don't know what Ino-chan and Sakura-chan have planned! Oh, by the way, what cream should she use, Sakura-chan?" It seemed like Tenten was now officially life and soul of the party – again. Within ten minutes, her hair was in a complicated up-do, held by a golden barrette with a dragon decoration, similar to the one on her dress, her face was made up with red eye-shadow and violet kohl and pearly lip gloss. Simply put: Tenten looked hot. "Don't you think this is… wrong? Or… I mean I'm a tomboy and shouldn't I stay with this than? I feel like I'm not the right one for Neji…", Tenten confessed when she looked at herself in the mirror, just when Sakura wanted to give her the perfume. "Whoa, stop, dear, what did you say? You're not the right for Neji? You shouldn't be wearing a dress? What kind of idiot told you that?" Ino shook her repeatedly, as if she thought to get those bad thoughts out of her friend's mind by doing so. "A-actually I… because I saw you and then me… and… and… I thought of Temari." "There, there, Tenny-chan, don't get overdramatic here. As you said to Hina-chan and Ino-pig, every girl is beautiful in her own way. Besides, Neji loves you, doesn't he? He would not have confessed to you, if he thought you're not the right one. And since when do you rely on that sand girl? You remember what she did to you in the Chuunin exams?" Sakura comforted the weapon mistress.

"You know, I just think Tenten is nervous. I can u-understand that. Ten-chan, look, you'll fit the Hyuuga name more than I do. And I'm the heiress. Okay, maybe I'll suit it perfectly now, but let's not tell that anyone, ne? What I w-wanted to say is, that Neji-nii-san is in love with you for so long, why should it stop now? He fell in love with Tenten, the person, neither with Tenten the tomboy, nor with Tenten the girl. You understand? Fine, let's just hurry up, because it's already seven thirty and the ball starts at eight." Hinata rushed. "Stop, just two questions: Whence did you know Neji-kun confessed and from where did you know I doubted to fit the Hyuuga name?" Tenten glanced accusingly at her friends. "Mou, keep cool, Tenten, Sakura phoned with Naruto half a hour ago and Hinata has a good intuition. Will you get ready now?" Ino soothed the oldest of them. "Hai, I will." Sakura handed her the small bottle: "That's a cool one, it's with jasmine and lotus." Tenten sprayed it and sniffed. "That's delicious! Can I lay down and sniff the rest of the day?" She grinned. "No! You have to attend the ball. And put these on, please." Sakura gave her a pair of long golden earrings in the shape of dragons with little rubies as eyes. "They are so lovely!" The former tomboy exclaimed. "Now, look in the mirror." Ino offered. Tenten touched her reflection in disbelief. "Is that… me? Really?" She queried. "Sure, dumbass, now go out there and show the world the real Tenten!" "Yay!" Tenten yelled and her friends joined in. Each of them grabbed her handbag and they dashed off to the ball.

-------------- At the ball ------------------------

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, what are you looking for?" Konoha's number one loudmouth asked his best friend. "Hn? Nothing." Uchiha Sasuke answered. "This ball is so troublesome… my mum forced me to wear a smoking. Damn that troublesome woman! By the way, it seems our other prodigy is off, too." Shikamaru said, pointing to Neji who look daggers at the doors. "Okay, I'm officially confused. Hey Sasuke-teme, why are you so off?" Naruto queried. "I'm not off. Hyuuga may, but I'm not off. NOT off." The Sharingan holder gritted his teeth. "I'm not off. I just happen to have a date tonight, chicken-hair." Neji mocked. "Yeah, right, I got it! TEME must have a date, too!" Naruto cried out. "Okay, keep calm, dobe, don't you shout that out ever again." The Uchiha prodigy clarified. When Naruto took a deep breath in to shout it out again, Konoha's number one single hissed: "Or I order my fan-club to rape you to death." The blonde gulped. "That's so troublesome… there are four gorgeous girls, look. You know them? Oh, Temari comes… I'm at the rest room. Tell her I'm on a mission or something. See you later." Naruto, Neji and Sasuke looked at the direction of the doors. Certainly, Temari came and there were four girls that could make every ice-cube melt. "Hey, the one with the dark-blue hair is hot." The self-proclaimed Rokudaime revealed. "Hn. The brunette is better, but nothing compared to Tenten. I'll walk outside to see if she comes. You two take care of Temari." Neji waved and went to the doors. "What about you Sasuke-teme? Teme?" Naruto looked at his side, where his best friend used to stand, but he could see nothing but the wall. "Whatever. I'll go looking for Hina-." He was interrupted by a rough voice. Or better Temari. "Hey, Uzumaki, have you seen Nara-kun anywhere? I thought he was here, but he apparently isn't." She smiled. "You haven't heard? He is in Kirigakure, he marries the day after tomorrow." Naruto then realized that he had just told the worst lie ever. 'Temari will so not believe this.' He thought. "Oh my gosh! What?! I have to stop him!" The Suna ninja shrieked hysterically and rushed off. "Okay, wrong thought. She is a drag. Let's tell Shikamaru he is safe and then look for Hinata-chan." He was about to step forward, but he bumped into someone. "Oh, Gomen, I haven't watched where I went." He apologized. "K-konbanwa, Naruto-kun." A timid, nevertheless loving voice was heard. "H-Hinata-chan?!" Uzumaki nasuto hollered. "I thought you weren't here yet." "Thought so. You didn't recognize me?" The Hyuuga girl inquired. "No, you're prettier than you usually are." He complimented, then remembered something he was told by Ero-sennin. "May I have this dance, Hinata-chan?" Said girl giggled, took his arm and nodded.

Neji had made his way to the doors and walked outside. "You looking for someone?" A voice asked. "Hn." He couldn't recognize the person for he or she stood in the shadows and hid her chakra. He turned around a bit more and came to the conclusion it was a girl. "You're not really talkative, ne? I think I've found what you're looking for…" The stranger left the shadows and appeared to be Tenten. "Tenten!" Neji called her and embraced her. He then looked her up and down. "You look gorgeous, you know that?" "Neji, I've… I'm… are you sure?" "Why shouldn't I?" "Because… never mind, let's dance inside, I want to see what the others do, too!" She dragged her boyfriend back into the hall. In there was the ball already on the roll. Naruto and Hinata were in the middle of the dance floor, obviously having a great time. Ino stood at the bar, talking to Chouji and from time to time looking around. "Hey, Neji? You know where Shikamaru is?" Tenten wanted to know. "Yeah, he used to save himself from a sand demon. Why? Trying to be unfaithful already?" He asked back. "No, I just happen to think that Ino would like to speak with him." Tenten blinked, she had emphasized the word 'speak' enough for Neji to get the clue and gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you." She said. "Hn. I'll go and get Nara and then we go dancing. Go over to Yamanaka in the meantime." He made his way to the other way of the hall. Tenten sighed happily. 'The others are right, he loves me. Although he won't admit in public.' "Hey, Ino! Hey, Chouji! What's up?" She greeted the two members of former team Asuma. "Nothing much. Shouldn't you be with Neji?" "He's on the way to get Shikamaru out of his hiding place. From what I've heard, Temari was here?" Ino and Chouji looked at her and then at each other and began to laugh. "You know what? Naruto has put her to rout! Wanna know how?" Ino said in between giggles. "Yeah, tell me, seems totally funny." Tenten retorted. Few minutes later, Neji and Shikamaru came to the trio to find them laughing their asses off. "Hey, Tenten, what's up?" Neji questioned confused. "Kami-sama, hey, Neji, hey, Shikamaru! Ino told me how Naruto got rid of Temari! Ahahaha….. to funny." She wiped a tear of laughter away. "Let's go dancing, shall we?" She offered. After the first dance, they set down to drink something. "You know, I thought I wouldn't suit this dress nor you." Tenten revealed, sipping on her wine cooler. "Why?" Neji raised his eye-brow, shocked. "I just thought I was too much of a tomboy for you."

Meanwhile Sasuke had wandered around the ball room and was looking for Sakura. Not that he'd ever admit this. He was still thinking of the day before, with the Sai and Sakura relationship part. "I'm so gonna kill him…" He growled. "Mou, Sasuke-kun, who do you want to kill?" Sakura stood in front of him and smiled. "No-one, really." He said. As I said, he would never admit anything. "Uh-huh. You weren't taking anything about Sai and me seriously, were you?" Sasuke was dumb-founded. 'Who the hell gifted her with this cursed read-Sasuke-like-a-book-ability?' He thought. "Hn." Sasuke used his ultimate weapon. One syllable words. But Sakura wouldn't let him win. "Konbanwa, Sai-kun!" She greeted her team-mate from afar. The sole survivor frowned automatically. "Konbanwa, hag!" Sai grinned. "Isn't he funny? That's what I liked about him in our…-" Sakura was cut off. Sasuke held her tight. "Will you stop saying those things?" My, was he agitated. "As I was to say… our fake relationship. Mind to lose your grip, Sasuke-kun?" She answered. "Fake… relationship?" Sasuke repeated, feeling like a total idiot. "Yeah, fake. To get rid of my fan boys." The cherry blossom explained. "Fan boys?" The Uchiha arched an eye-brow at her, smirking in disbelief. "Look behind me and count how many boys try to get a look at my ass." She commanded. When she saw his onyx eyes widen, she shrugged with her shoulders. "See? That's what I've been going through ever since I became the Hokage's apprentice. Oh, there she is. Konbanwa, Shishou!" "They have no right to do these… things." The former traitor uttered, barely keeping his temper. "Of course, they have. Every girl has the right to be loved, and every guy has the right to love a girl." Sakura lectured him. "No-one has the right to love you…" Sasuke pinned her up against the wall. "You're mine." He kissed her roughly, but it softened. Panting, they released each other. "Anything else I didn't know?" Haruno Sakura asked flirtatiously. "Two things: You look stunning. And I like you very much. Actually more, but I'm a man of few words, so don't make me repeat myself ever again. Aishiteru." He whispered in his monotone, but Sakura saw the emotion in his eyes. "Sasuke-kun!" She whispered seductively. "I love you, too. What about a dance? Maybe you'll get a reward." She chuckled and dragged him to the dance floor. "You're annoying." He teased her when they got there.

"Seems like the others have more fun than us." Ino noticed, sipping on her punch. "Hey, I won't hold you back from dancing, Ino. Just grab a cool guy and have fun. You don't need to stay with me." Shikamaru explicated. Ino clicked her tongue. "Actually you do. There is only one cool guy here today. And I need to stay with you." She professed. "To part one and three: Why? To two: Who?" Shikamaru glanced at her. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius?" She snapped, but more friendly. "You know what? You're even more troublesome in these kind of clothes." He announced. "Why so?" She sipped on her punch again, licking over her lips. Shikamaru winced slightly. "Weren't you one of the best in biology at the academy?" The Nara mocked. "I don't get what you mean, Shika-kun. Tell me." Ino wailed, leaning forward, giving the Shougi-master an excellent sight off her cleavage. He blushed and avoided her gaze. "You see, I'm a boy… and I have hormones and I… oh, troublesome woman! Stop tempting me!" He called out, certainly aroused. The Yamanaka smiled innocently. "I'm tempting you? I didn't know you were aroused so easily. I'll stop it then." "No! I mean, oh, just come to me, I want to tell you one thing." She obliged and he placed her onto his lap. "Ino, you're the most troublesome woman I've ever met. And I've promised to myself that the woman I would marry, would be everything but troublesome. And now see what you've done to me: I'm setting all my principles at nought." She stared at him in awe. "Is that a… an… a proposal? Or a confession… Oh, you got me… I'm at a loss of words." The blonde kunoichi stated. "It's not a proposal yet, it is more of a confession. I love you and want you to be my girlfriend, so that I can come home one day, with a small velvet box in my pocket and propose to you. That better?" He questioned. "Yeah! Yes! Hai. I love you." Ino whispered. "Shika-kun, would you do me a favour?" "Maybe. Is it troublesome?" "No, you get to lie down." He blushed. "Ino… that's a little… fast I mean.." "Baka." She scolded him softly. "I thought we get to my apartment and watch a film. We've done our duty here, after all. And I just happen to always have wondered if you're as good at kissing as you're at playing Shougi." She stroked his jaw line temptingly. "You'll be surprised of what I can do." Shikamaru grinned lazily at her. "I should have seen this coming, you know?" "Why?" Ino wanted to know. "Hey, have you told me that you think I'm totally hot shirtless or haven't you?" He smirked even more when he saw Ino blushing madly. "Come on already, I want to 'see a film'." The lazy ass emphasized the last three words on purpose. Because suddenly his girlfriend seemed to speed up. "Troublesome woman." He bantered with her. "Sexy lazy ass." She teased him.

"Tenten… why would you think so?" Neji tried his best to follow his girlfriend's trail of thoughts. "It's not important, Neji-kun. I've learned that I'm the right one for you. After all, you love my personality, not only my body or my abilities, ne? And Hinata-chan told me that even so… you were loving me for so long, why should you change?" Tenten blushed a deep shade of red, matching her clothes. "I know why I would change it." Neji told her, smirking. Tentens face fell. He leant in and whispered something into her ear. She blushed even more, if that was humanly possible. "You m-mean this?" She stuttered. "Hn." He responded, blushing and avoiding her eyes. "Wee, there you have it, hell breaks loose, the almighty Hyuuga Neji blushes!" The cocoa-eyed weapon mistress teased her love. "You know what Neji? …" She had also leant in and told him something which made him blush furiously. They stared at each other, drowning in the other's eyes and finally ended up in a make-out session, ignoring the looks they received.

"Mission: Youthful kunoichi accomplished. Good job, Lee." Gai-sensei praised his student. "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" Those two won't ever change, will they? But Gai-sensei would have been even prouder if he could have heard those whispered sentences…

"The love between a husband and his wife is different from that of a boyfriend and his girlfriend."

"If hell really was to break loose, I would stand right beside you, for a loving wife always supports her husband."

_A/N: That's it! Owari! Over! Zu Ende! Finally done with it. Don't get me wrong, I'm sad. Still pondering if I should write a sequel. But that would be so troublesome… please make me happy and review. And now our main chara's opinions to this FF:_

_Gai-sensei & Lee: Miyu-sama is so youthful!_

_Me: Right… What about you Neji?_

_Neji: Hn. I wouldn't be such a romantic jerk._

_Me: Watch what you're saying, or my next fic involves you… being raped by each male character of Naruto._

_Neji: …_

_Me: Good boy. Tenten what did you think?_

_Tenten: I…_

_Me: You liked it, just confess to this human ice-cube already!_

_Tenten & Neji: … blush_

_Me: So, this is how it should all end. Neji and Tenten got married, so did the other couples, Sasuke rebuilt the Uchiha Clan right after this ball…_

_Sasuke: Where do you know that from?!_

_Me: Go ask Naruto, after all, he had bad influence of his two perverted senseis._

_Sasuke: DOBE!!!_

_Naruto: gulp_

_Me: Where was I? Ah, yes… Naruto and Hinata were totally happy and Hinata made Neji to the leader of the Hyuuga Clan and Shikamaru and Ino lived a happy, lazy life. And Temari… well she's still in Kirigakure… never mind Temari fans… I won't let her die… just tease her a little. Hey, Temari, I thought I saw Shikamaru behind a giant stone in Oto!_

_Temari: I'll find my Shika-kun! He needs me! He is a crybaby and a weakling! He needs his big Temari-chan to care for him!_

_Me & rest of the Naruto charas: Right…_

**Okay, now it's over. Get in my personal space to see my opinion of Temari. Little hint: I'm not her biggest fan. Woah, that is equivocal… I would like you to read a SasuSaku Oneshot of mine, it's called bubbles. I've made up a vote there, about my next multi-chapter fic.**

**Bye for now,**

**A totally exhausted**

**_Miyu_**


End file.
